


Repletion

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [935]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony annoys Fornell and goes to Gibbs' house at 11 the next day.





	Repletion

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/22/2001 for the word [repletion](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/22/repletion).
> 
> repletion  
> The condition of being completely filled or supplied.  
> Excessive fullness, as from overeating.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), and [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Repletion

Tony had barely booted up his computer at FBI headquarters before Fornell appeared in his office.

“What’s up with you and Gibbs?” Fornell demanded. “It’s all over the office. Gibbs was nice to you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. FBI agents gossiped more than little girls. “I don’t know.” Tony kept his suspicions to himself that it had something to do with him being pregnant.

Fornell narrowed his eyes at Tony. “Yes, you do.”

“Maybe I’m just nicer to work with than you are.” Tony offered.

Fornell glared at him. “He invited you to his place for lunch. That’s more than just nicer to work with.”

“Don’t you still drop by his place most Fridays?” Tony asked innocently.

Fornell glared. “That’s different. He doesn’t invite me. I just show up.”

“Well then clearly he knows I have more manners than you.” Tony smirked. He loved riling Fornell up.

Fornell’s face took on an interesting shade of red as his frustration increased. “Fess up. How do you know him?”

“I don’t really. The first time we were introduced was at the crime scene.” Tony offered slyly, not lying one bit. They hadn’t exchanged names when they’d hooked up previously.

Fornell frowned, but couldn’t argue that. Everyone he’d talked to agreed that they’d introduced themselves at the scene. “You’re keeping something from me. I will find out what it is eventually.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “In the meantime, how about you give me Gibbs’ address, so that I don’t have to go searching for it and waste precious time that I could be using to do more good for the agency.”

Fornell glared, but wrote Gibbs’ address down for Tony.

“Great. Thanks. You can go now.” Tony smirked at Fornell as it he were the one who had summoned Fornell to his office.

Fornell’s eyes narrowed at Tony, but with a final dagger like glare turned and stormed out. Tony pocketed the address for tomorrow and returned to his work, hoping that he’d be left alone for the rest of the day. He really wanted to get the work finished, so that he didn’t have to be in the office tomorrow. 

Alas that was not to be as the gossip was all over the FBI headquarters and everyone wanted to see the one who had tamed Gibbs. Tony could hardly get one word written on his report before someone new interrupted him. He finally called it quits and went home to write his report in peace and quiet.

The next day he headed over to Gibbs’ house. He’d decided to bring a nice Cabernet since he’d heard that Gibbs’ home cooked meal tended to be steaks. Of course, he wouldn’t be drinking any, but hopefully Gibbs would like it.

He couldn’t help wondering what this was going to be like. He’d planned to tell Gibbs it was his kid, but he didn’t know the guy really. Who knew how he’d react to finding out he was going to be a father. 

Plus, Gibbs had been the one to initiate this. Tony couldn’t help wondering what else Gibbs wanted to talk about. He hoped it wasn’t as big as his bombshell.

Tony stared at Gibbs’ front door. He raised his hand and then lowered it again as he debated knocking on the door. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this.

Before Tony could make up his mind, Gibbs threw open the door. “Get inside, DiNozzo.”

Tony was rather taken aback by the demand. “Is this how you treat all your guests?”

“Get inside and find out.” Gibbs smirked.

Tony eyed Gibbs a bit uncertainly, but finally decided to enter the house.

“The steaks will be ready in a minute. Sit.” Gibbs ordered, pointing at his couch.

Tony glared at Gibbs. “Are you just planning to order me around all day?” Tony crossed his arms and remained standing rather than following the order.

“It’s what I do.” Gibbs smirked.

“I’ll leave, right now, if that’s all you’re planning to do.”

A scared expression briefly flitted across Gibbs' face before he locked it down. “Fine.” Gibbs grumbled. “I’ll try to tone it down for you.”

“Thank you.” Tony replied, sitting down as it was easier on his body even though he wasn’t into the third trimester, yet.

“Here you go.” Gibbs handed Tony a plate with a huge steak on it.

Tony’s eyes went round as he stared at the steak. He’d never seen a steak this big before. After he finished eating, Tony rubbed his belly. Relaxing deeper into the couch, he let the feeling of repletion wash over him and eliminate any desire he had for more food.

Before Tony could really get comfortable, Gibbs butted in. “I have to ask. Is it mine?”

“Yes.” Tony answered without hesitating.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
